Viagem para Longe - Uma nova versão da história
by Mylla Boul
Summary: Uma nova versão sobre os fatos. Como Percy descobriu sua verdadeira identidade.


Viagem para Longe

Antes de descobrir que era semi-deus

Percy

Não era para ser assim, mas não tinha como recusar o pedido de Grover. Fomos até a baía pra conversas, lá haviam muitos peixinhos que sempre se aproximavam quando chegávamos ha beirada da praia.

Mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, não sei mas, uma sensação ruim invadia minha mente. Pulei no mar. Sem esboçar nenhuma reação, nenhuma resposta, nenhuma explicação, eu comecei a afundar, afundar, afundar.

Fiquei lá por muito tempo. Quando voltei a superfície minha mãe me sacudia.

-Percy, vai se atrasar para a escola.

É, tudo não passava de um sonho. Um sonho muito esquisito.

Quando entrei no ônibus, me lembrei o quanto eu odeio ir para a escola, e, como sempre, alguns idiotas estavam incomodando meu amigo Grover.

Me sentei do seu lado como sempre, ele me olhava com olhos apreensivos, como se esperasse alguma coisa, então, ouvimos sons, sons muito estranhos. O ônibus parou, todos começaram a descer, até que chegou minha vez e a de Grover, mas o motorista nos interrompeu. Demos um passo para traz, recuamos. Por uma fração de segundo, jurei que seus olhos brilharam, de verdade, como velas acesas, então, ele foi crescendo, crescendo. Grover me empurrou para o lado e eu cai no banco, ouvi alguns estrondos, quando voltei a me levantar, o motorista havia sumido, só havia uma montanha de poiura dourada no chão, que, com o vento, começou a se espalhar.

Para nossa tristeza, tivemos que ir para a escola a pé.

"O VENTO SOPRA NA BEIRA DO MAR, O VENTO VOLTA, PRA CANTAR, OS VERSOS SINGELOS DE UMA POESIA QUERO ESCUTAR.

O MAR RECEIA SUA CHEGADA, ELE QUER VER SUA PARTIDA, MAS NÃO ENTREGA-LHE DE MÃO BEIJADA, UM PEDIDO SEU

NA CALADA DA NOITE"

Não sei, mas essa musica ficava martelando em minha mente, eu nunca havia escutado ela antes. Depois do ocorrido no ônibus, eu não sei mais de nada. Grover fica apreensivo e me olha a todo momento de um jeito estranho. Tento perguntar a toda hora sobre o que de fato aconteceu, mas ele simplesmente diz: "Na hora certa você saberá".

Não aguento mais. Quando chegamos no Colégio Willess percebi que havia esquecido as minhas coisas no ônibus. Sai correndo pela rua em direção a ele, na verdade, demorou só alguns minutinhos, ele nem estava tão longe.

Quando cheguei me lembrei do ocorrido. Olhei para chão do ônibus, lá estava, a prova de que aconteceu algo ali. Havia um bracelete com as descrições: **το κακό δεν τελειώνει ποτέ**, e em letra miúdas: **επιμείνει**.

Bem, pelas aulas que eu tenho com o meu professor de história, isso era grego. As letras começaram a balançar e se ajustar, logo era possível ler: **O mal nunca termina, **e em letras miúdas: **Insistir**. Peguei minhas coisas no banco e enfiei o bracelete na bolsa e sai correndo para a escola.

Pretendia arrancar de Grover tudo que ele sabia.

Lista mental de afazeres:

1' pedir explicações ao Grover

2' descobrir o que era aquela maldita pulseira que estava no ônibus

3' fugir da aula de matemática

Bem, as duas primeiras eram bem possíveis de acontecer, mas a terceira, acho melhor esquecer. Em vez disso, vou substitui-la por outra coisa mais funcional: fugir da escola esta na minha lista de coisas funcionais.

Eu tenho muita experiência nesse tipo de coisa, fugir da escola. mas o esquisito é que, sempre que faço isso, coisas estranhas acontecem, muito estranhas mesmo. Como o episódio que acabou de acontecer. Fiquei pensando nisso o tempo inteiro.

Quando cheguei na escola, pela segunda vez nesse dia fatídico, me deparei com Grover, para minha sorte. Perfeito, colocar em prática o meu tópico numero 1 da lista mental de afazeres. Fui me aproximando calmamente até ele enquanto retirava da bolsa o bracelete. conforme ele era removido da minha bolsa, vi que a expressão dele se modificava muito rápido, de um aluno que acabou de acordar e ainda esta em estado vegetativo, para alguém muito, muito, mais muito assustado e nervoso, o que me fez ficar nervoso também.

- Bom, acho que você me deve explicações meu caro. - eu disse anda meio nervoso. Grover agarrou o bracelete e o meu pulso, enquanto me arrastava para o banheiro desengonçadamente por causa das muletas, tentava esconder o bracelete em baixo da camiseta.

Chegando ao banheiro Grover começou a chutar as portas dos sanitários para se certificar de que não havia ninguém ali além de nós.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? - eu perguntei ficando assustado

- Me certificando de que não há ninguém aqui.

- Isso eu reparei. eu estava me referindo a tudo o que está acontecendo. Me conte, não me esconda nada. O que diabos esta havendo aqui?

Grover

E agora? O que vai ser? Vou ter de contar a ele tudo o que eu sei, já está chegando a hora. Ele vai ter que começar a se defender, os perigos estão piorando e sozinho, eu não vou conseguir.

Sabia que esse sia chegaria, mas não assim. Alguém esta enviando esses monstros malditos.

- Percy, precisamos sair daqui. Temos que ir falar com sua mãe urgente. Vamos.

Enquanto arrastava ele pelo pátio afora, alguns garotos mais velhos e fortes nos pararam no meio do caminho.

- Ande vocês pensam que estão indo? - disse um deles.

- Agora não é hora para isso Hung - disse Percy

- Hahahahahahaha! - disse Hung novamente

- Esse é o garoto então? - perguntou ele - é só isso o que tem a dizer? Antes de morrer? - Nesse momento eles foram crescendo e ficando com os olhos dourados igual ao motorista, parecia as Fúrias de Hades - Vocês vão se arrepender do que fizeram com Brown.

CONTINUA em Viagem para Longe II


End file.
